Olympus has Fallen
by JaydenJackson14
Summary: 10 years ago after Percy Jackson was sent to Tartarus, The Mist fell and Modern Civilization fell into complete darkness, and World War 3 started. The Olympians vs The Minor Gods vs The Titans. Now, it's up to the banished hero to rise and take back Olympus or Raze it to the ground and create a new Empire. POWERFUL!Percy IMMORTAL!Percy


**DATE: August 21st, 2015**

The world was in chaos. Three days ago, monsters of Greek myths had began to appear as the mist began to fail and mortals began to fear them. Two days ago, the world fell into a complete darkness. One day ago, Russia declared war on America because they thought they caused the darkness. America thought China caused it. China thought Germany did it. Every country in every continent participated in the war. Every country picked a side. However, little did they know the complete darkness wasn't by themselves, but the great demigod, Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon and Traitor of Olympus.

***FLASHBACK***

_**DATE: August 1st, 2015**_

Percy stood on the ledge looking down upon the monsters and Giants walking toward Olympus. They were still about five kilometers out and the Seven still had no reinforcements. As far as Percy know from what Annabeth told him was that they built multiple other ships and he left Jake Mason in charge of completing the ships while Leo and the others came to retrieve him. Percy didn't know if they completed but he hoped so because they were going to need all the help they could get.

The Gods were still useless as they were still having their multiple personality disorder. Only Poseidon, Hades, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Hera, and the minor gods were all the godly help they would get unless the other gods came to their senses.

Percy looked at the hordes of monsters and saw they were closer only about two and a half kilometers out of their reach. Percy closed his eyes and prayed to the Fates and Tyche that they would defeat Gaea and her children. He hoped the four goddesses would be nice and help Percy out for once because he knew the four goddesses loved causing his life to be hell since he was born.

He looked at the nearby skies coming from the West and was happy to see about fifteen smaller versions of the Argo II heading towards him.

HE wanted to cheer but he knew he had to tell the others. He raced off the ledge and ran looking for the others. He found them inside an old temple of Zeus talking brandishing their weapons.

"They're coming! The other demigods are coming!" Percy said catching their attention. "Seriously?" Leo said eyes wide looking at the Son of Poseidon. "Yeah, come on the army is getting closer." Percy said grabbing Anaklusmos out of it's sheath on his right side.

The seven demigods rushed outside and saw the fifteen ships landing on the ruined city of Olympus as hundreds of able-bodied demigods rushed off the ships to the seven demigods. What surprised Percy was the fact there were both Greeks and Romans combined.

The demigods now ready to fight looked to Percy and Jason as Nico made his way up to the other two teenagers, Percy stood taller as he looked at the Greek and Roman demigods that stood together ready to fight for their parents and their lives to save the world.

"Demigods, today we are not enemies, today we stand as one group, one family, one race of demigods to defeat Gaea and her children. Today, we end the Greek and Roman feud, today is a new day, today we stand as children of the gods, we stand as the Heroes of Olympus!" Percy shouted to the cheering demigods as several hundred flashes appeared as the Olympians along with the minor gods stood in their full glory. They all were dressed in the finest armor, each with their symbol of powers ready to crush the Gaea and her children.

"Demigods, we are here to help!" Zeus shouted. More cheers were heard as the gods gathered their children giving them their advice and love before the battle.

Poseidon walked to Percy who embraced as soon as Poseidon was in reach. "I missed you dad." was Percy said as he squeezed his dad. "As did I Percy." Poseidon said as he responded to the hug with equal force. Percy felt like the luckiest demigod as he stood with his father.

Percy let go of Poseidon and assumed his position again. He looked at the gods and demigods as they embraced for what most thought was their last time. Percy then remembered that the monster army was only two kilometers out when the ships arrived. He stopped and looked at the distance at where he last saw the army and they were gone. He ran to the ledge he was at before and saw hundreds…no thousands of monsters climbing Olympus looking forward to destroying it.

Percy ran back to the gathering and screamed, "They're here assume positions!" The gods and demigods alike did what Percy said as he screamed orders. "I want archers on the edges pick off any monsters that get you can, cover the ground. Any flying monsters I want dead before they reached the ground!" The archers complied and did what Percy said running to the edge of Olympus with their bows aiming at the monsters.

"Everyone else do what you know how." "Prepare for the longest battle of your life." Percy said seriously looking at the beings surrounding him as he took Anaklusmos out and held it above his head.

"FOR OLYMPUS!" Percy screamed as they other demigods and gods screamed in agreement as the demigods and gods charged the monster army.

For two hours there was non stop fighting as the archers picked off monsters left right with the help Artemis and Apollo they killed most of the drakons. For two hours, only twelve people were injured, three of the twelve were fatal and the other nine critically injured. Festus protected the injured as he blew fire on any monsters that wanted to finish the job.

Soon, Annabeth got attacked by Gration. Percy tried to help her before the giant could make her bleed on to the sacrificial stand which they were curently fighting on, but he was surrounded by hellhounds and cyclopes. Gration with his grace managed to shoot the girl with his bow in her leg. The arrow was stuck in her leg as blood began to slide down the arrow in a single drop, the fire burned highly as it turned a shade of pink symbolizing the female blood.

Percy growled as he saw what and he killed the remaining monsters before he was encased in a dark aura and he yelled as his true power was released and he thrusts his hands up and the giant was thrown in the air. He then made a choking motion and he snapped his wrist as he killed the giant with a broken neck. He looked at Artemis expectantly as she shot an arrow causing the giant to become a large amount of golden dust.

Every being looked at Percy in awe as he killed the giant without touching physically. He turned and looked at Annabeth and saw her face was filled with fear. He looked away as Zeus appeared in full battle regalia as he wielded his Master Bolt in a spear form. "Gigantes! For your crimes against Olympus, you will be executed!" "Please milord! We didn't know it was you! Please have mercy!" They begged in unison, which sounded weird for fifty foot tall humanoid figures. "No! You will be executed!" Exclaimed Zeus, not catching that they weren't looking at him at all, but the son of Poseidon that was glaring at the giants.

"Not you, you arrogant sky god! The son of Poseidon!" Polybotes said as Percy charged the giant with Anaklusmos in his hands as Poseidon followed behind him wielding his trident.

Poseidon and Percy appeared behind the Giant with their weapons as Poseidon grabbed his trident he created an overhead storm over him and Percy to help with their strength as they began to rain hell on the giant. Percy having mastered the art of poison on the Argo was able to use Polybotes only defense against him. The Giant was slowly dying but he was alive that was until a large piece of the ground was thrown at him and he was crushed, however he was still alive dying, but still alive which annoyed Percy and Poseidon so both grabbed their respective weapons and stabbed down on the giant's stomach and he disappeared as dark green poison.

"Rain hell on them! Teach them that Olympus isn't going dwon without a fight!" Percy yelled as the battle continued as the demigods and Gods yelled in agreement as they fought the remaining Giants.

All of the minor Giants were defeated within an hour and a half. The only major giants on the battlefield were Gration, Leon, and Pelorus. Pelorus was defeated in twenty minutes as Ares and Frank razed the Giant of War to death as Frank blast the Giant in fire and Ares constantly stabbing and shooting the Giant.

Leon was killed by Apollo and his children. Apollo and Will, his eldest son shot the lion headed Giant into Lion pin cushion before he became monster dust.

Gration was killed by Artemis, Percy, and Thalia as the Hunters shot numerous arrows into the giant as Percy rain hell on the Giant of the Hunt impaling the Giant with numerous deep wounds that would leave scars on the Giant. He like his brothers dissipated into dust but not before cursing the Son of Poseidon.

Gaea had sent more of her children out into the battlefield. Each of them falling to the might of the gods and demigods.

Alcyoneus stood on the side of Mount Olympus constantly punching it shaking the foundations of the mountain. The mountain shook as the demigods on the mountain screamed in panic. Nico and Hades raced towards the eldest giant as Hades' form flickered into Pluto. Pluto stood about an even six feet with honey gold eyes and black hair with an small but noticeable tan unlike Hades was paler than well pale. Pluto summoned Hades' Sword, the same one the Greek children of the Big Three retrieved not even three years ago. Pluto swung the sword in a downward arc as Nico swung at his leg. Both swords connected with the giant who momentarily was shock he was hurt when he thrown in the air by an unseen force. He felt several hundred sharp cold icicles pierce him. He yelled in frustration as he knew his death was close as the Sword of Hades and Nico's Stygian Iron sword pierce his back. He became oil again as he once again within a two month span was defeated and killed by a child of Hades and Pluto.

Porphyrion watched both of his elder brethren's defeat and initially wanted to retreat and gather more strength to crush them by himself. His mother forced him to watch the gruesome deaths of his brothers and was forced to fight Zeus and Jason Grace. Jason Grace irritated Porphyrion to his core. As did Percy Jackson. Unlike Jason, Percy was the real reason he hated demigods. He was the perfect version of the Gods, Titans, hell even the Primordials. Porphyrion took out his own Master Bolt and began to send lightning and thunder on the battlefield killing nearby demigods. A boy was all they needed to sacrifice to awaken his mother. He watched gleefully as the blood seeped into the ground and the rock and dirt start to form a woman. The woman medium height maybe about 5'11 with brown hair and black and forest green eyes. "Yes!" Porphyrion said happily as his mother was alive once again. That was until the rock and dirt figurine collapsed and a forest green mist seeped out of the collapsed figure right into Porphyrion.

Porphyrion, now Gaea stood at ninety feet tall. "Today, the new age begins with all you gods and demigods dead!" screamed Gaea as she command the rocks and dirt to attack the Heroes. In minutes about 1/4 of the demigods and minor gods were dead. The others that survived the attack retreated onto the mountain.

"We have to come up with something to defeat her!" Annabeth screamed as the Olympians and the Seven looked around asking for suggestions as Gaea and her monsters walked towards them. "How did you defeat Porphyrion the first time?" Zeus looked up, "Me and my son Heracles defeated him. We didn't do anything special."

"Water." Percy and Poseidon said.

"What?" Athena asked looking at the seaweed brains. "Water conducts lightning, plus she is earth so the opposite of earth is air." So that means Me, Percy, Zeus, Jason, and Thalia need to fight her. We are the only ones with that power." Poseidon said.

"And you'll need me and children, we can open an entry to Tartarus when she defeat her." Hades said as he nodded to his children who nodded in agreement.

"Fine but come up with a plan because -" Athena started when they heard the stomping of Gaea's feet stop.

The Olympians and demigods ran to the entrance and saw a sight. During Athena's lecture, the Big Three and their children ran out and began fighting the primordial-giant hybrid.

Gaea stood at a staggering ninety feet tall. But what amazed the crowd more was the other ninety feet giant. It was made out of Water, Rocks, and Lightning. But what amazed them was the ones controlling the giant. Percy, Nico, and Jason stood together making the giant fight the primordial goddess. Percy raised his arm, the giant manipulated that move as did Jason did the same. The giant's right hand was made entirely out of water and the left arm was made out of lightning. Percy made the water hit Gaea as JAson made the lightning to hit the water. Successfully electrocuting the goddess. Nico being the ambassador of Pluto used his little power of Earth to push the goddess back. THe three continued the same thing as GAea tried to fight back but to no avail.

The three demigods never getting tired as the Big Three stood together healing their sons as the daughters worked on the casting the right spell to open Tartarus.

Finally the girls find the right spell and opened the entrance to Tartarus. Nico and Percy shivered being so close to the place they were in not even a month ago. Gaea took advantage of the moment and in her last seconds threw separate boulders to Mt. Olympus towards the remaining seven.

The boulder never hit as Percy using her powers over Earth stopped the twin boulders and threw at Gaea which cause her to fall stumble right into Tartarus, her scream of defeat mixed in with Porphyrion's voice screamed for nine days straight as they fall into Tartarus.

Percy, Nico, Jason, Thalia, and Hazel collapsed simultaneously before they were swooped up by their fathers and the army of Gods and Demigods disappeared from the mountainside.

**ONE DAY LATER**

"Thanks to the bravery of the gods, namely, myself, we have won the war!" Zeus shouted from his throne. I grumbled, "Arrogant asshole"

"Now it is time to grant these heroes a wish! Yes any wish, even godhood. I know what you will choose." Zeus boomed.

"Jason Grace, my son, step forward. Does anyone say that my son does not deserve this honor? Welcome, Jason Grace, minor god of **lightning**, **wind**, and **heroes**!" A golden light shot out of the gods onto Jason. He screamed in pain. When the light subsided, Jason stood in the middle of the room. He looked a lot taller, the non-virgin goddesses were either blushing or drooling (Aphrodite).

"Piper McLean, my daughter, step forward. Does anyone say that my daughter does not deserve this honor? Welcome, Piper McLean, minor goddess of **Love, Compassion, and Heroes**!" A golden light shot out of the gods onto Piper. She screamed in pain.

"Hazel Levesque, my daughter, step forward. Does anyone say that my daughter does not deserve this honor? Welcome, Hazel Levesque, minor goddess of **Precious Metals, Horses, Heroes**!" A golden light shot out of the gods onto Hazel. She screamed in pain.

"Frank Zhang, my son, step forward. Does anyone say that my son does not deserve this honor? Welcome, Frank Zhang, minor god of **Animals, Archery, Heroes**!" A golden light shot out of the gods onto Frank. He screamed in pain.

"Leo Valdez, my son, step forward. Does anyone say that my son does not deserve this honor? Welcome, Leo Valdez, minor god of Fire**, ****Forges****, and ****Heroes**!" A golden light shot out of the gods onto Leo. He screamed in pain.

"Nico di Angelo, my son, step forward. Does anyone say that my son does not deserve this honor? Welcome, Nico di Angelo, minor goddess of the **Dead, ****Death****, and Heroes**!" A golden light shot out of the gods onto NIco. He screamed in pain.

"Perseus Jackson, please step forward. Does anyone here think that my son is not worthy? Do you all agree?" Poseidon thundered. The whole council nodded their heads. "Perseus, if you choose to accept you will be the thirteenth Olympian. The Olympian god of **liquids**, **swordsmanship**, and **loyalty**." Zeus said looking at me pointedly.

"I'm afraid I must decline, Lord Zeus. However, I do wish for something. Return Hades and Hestia's seats in the council. Pardon the peaceful titans like Leto and Calypso. Swear on the Styx." I said. The Olympians looked at me in shock.

"Very well, it will be as you wish. I hereby swear on the Styx, on behalf of the Olympian council, that Hades and Hestia will be granted their thrones. The peaceful titans like Leto and Calypso will be released from their… ahem, confinements."

"Annabeth Chase, step forward." My heart skipped a beat. If she accepts… "My daughter, you deserve this honor, if you accept you will be known as Annabeth Chase, major goddess of **wisdom**, **architecture**, and **engineering**." The next words she said broke my heart. "I accept your generous offer."

I felt a tear slide down my face. A golden light shot out from the gods, toward Annabeth. When it subsided, Annabeth collapsed to the floor. Aphrodite glared at Annabeth. "It-it hurts! So much! AHHHHHHH!" She collapsed on her throne, unconscious. "Apollo, heal her." Zeus sighed.

Annabeth stood up and looked around. She fixed her eyes on me. Aphrodite shot out of her chair and screamed, "YOU BITCH! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HIM?" She started to draw back her bow with her pink arrows at Annabeth. "Percy, I'm sorry! We can still be friends?" She said, but it sounded more like a question.

"No Annabeth. We can't. You're a goddess, and I'm a mortal. It would never work." I said, with steely calm determination.

I did something I had never tried before. I imagined camp and felt a tugging sensation in my gut. I slowly dissolved into mist. The last thing the Olympians saw of me was the look of a broken man.

**ONE WEEK LATER**

A week after the ceremony a son of Apollo appeared. Percy helped him cross the border after he killed the hellhound that was chasing after him. The boy claimed he killed the monster, but no one believed him because they could see the boy was unscathed while Percy was bleeding with a torn shirt showing his chest and back.

When the son of Apollo realized, Percy was the unoffical leader of Camp he tried to make Percy's life a living Hades.

First, He caught footage of 'him' badmouthing the gods, saying how Zeus was arrogant and shouldn't be the king and that Gaea would be better than him. That caused most of the older campers to turn to his side immediately.

He still had my friends. Or so he thought. Katie Gardener walked up to him, slapped him on the face, and yelled at him for flooding the Demeter cabin's garden with salt water.

Connor and Travis Stoll glared at him and yelled, in the middle of dinner, "Thanks for ruining our prank Jackson!" They threw their food at him. He had a confused expression on my face, but they didn't buy it. He looked over at Gary, the son of Apollo, and saw that he was smirking.

My vision turned red, but I quickly calmed myself. I stormed off to the training ground to blow off some steam.

When I got there, Clarisse walked up to me and stabbed me in the leg with her spear. "That's what you get for insulting my father!" She growled. I just grimaced and took the pain.

The worst betrayals were from my best friends and cousins, Nico and Thalia. Nico said that I told Reyna of his interests in her, making her hate him for not being man enough and telling her himself.

Thalia… she accused me of attempting to rape a maiden. She cut all her ties with me and officially disowned me as her cousin.

Annabeth accused me for being a traitor, that I conspired with Gaea, who allowed us to beat her easily.

He did all of that in nine days. Today, was his birthday and that's when the Olympians summoned him to a council meeting.

_**AUGUST 18th **_

"Perseus Jackson, you have been found guilty of treason against the gods! You will be sentenced to Tartarus for eternity." Zeus yelled. My father glared at Zeus with hate as he sentenced his son to Tartarus but he couldn't do anything. The vote was 10-4, for the only ones to support him were: Hermes, Poseidon, Hades, and Hestia.

"NO! I won't go back Zeus!" Percy screamed at him as he pulled out Anaklusmos in defense as the former demigods now Gods charged Percy and attacked him as they fought Zeus opened at door to Tartarus. Percy defeated the Gods but he taken off guard when he was blasted by thunderbolt sent by Thalia who was with Artemis and he fell into Tartarus screaming for help that would never come for him.

***FLASHBACK OVER***

**NOW:**

_**August 21st, 2025**_

Percy stood in the torture designed for him especially by Tartarus given to Kronos.  
He looked at the blood and deep cuts in his torso and back.

He paid more attention to the branded symbol of Kronos' scythe symbolizing his ownership over Percy.

He closed his eyes and awaited the return of Kronos when the doors opened he saw the two cyclopes that retrieved him when he arrived in Tartarus and they released Percy and grabbed him and dragged him into a large room.

Percy's eye widen when he saw Tartarus sitting his throne awaiting him but he wasn't sneering like he usually did he was looking away almost like he was waiting for something to happen.

"Release him!"Tartarus shouted his voice holding a tinge that Percy called his don't-fuck-with-me voice.

"Leave!" Tartarus once agin said as the Cyclopes turned away and hurried out of the room. Their footsteps were heard as they continued walk before the doors to the room closed.

Tartarus said nothing before he stood up and rushed over to Percy.  
"I'm sorry for letting him near you but it had to look convincing!" Tartarus said feeding Percy ambrosia and nectar. "In 2 minutes you'll hear a three booms." He said quickly looking above him for the booms.

"Make your choice then Son of Poseidon. Just I will support you in you're time of need." Tartarus said when he disappeared.

As soon as he disappeared, a group black beams appeared and a group of people wearing black armor appeared. They had black wings with black weapons with stars glittering over their weapons.

Another beam appeared but instead of black it was white beams that appeared instead. These warriors had white armor wing white wings holding all white weapons with mini explosions on their weapons. The two group stared at the demigod before noticing each other and they stood with weapons pointed at each other.

Before they could fire, Percy was picked up by a earthborn like humanoid. It was just like one but it had demonic features on it like red eyes and fangs.

"Move another inch and I will kill him!" The creature said.

One of the black figures stepped up and said, "Your business isn't with the son of Poseidon beast let him go so he can come with us." The other black figures agreed but the white figures disagreed stating that he was to come with them.

While the to groups argued the beast opened a portal and they left the two groups who chased after them.

The portal felt like shadow traveling but more faster and dangerous. The two appeared on a small cliffside in Maine. The same cliffside Percy was on 3 years ago with his best friends.

"Who are you?"

"I am demon earthborn. A child of a demon and Gaea's creations." It said.

"Why do you want me?" Percy asked.

Two large flashes appeared and the two groups were back again. The black figure stepped up and said, "We want the great Greek demigod to help us win this war." HE said.

"Who are you all." Percy asked before a VTOL jet appeared it was black and it held a symbol unfamiliar to Percy.

"Everybody put your hands up, we want the boy." The VTOL announced as an African American man appeared on top of the VTOL.

"STOP! WHO ARE YOU!" Percy yelled holding his hands up as everyone stopped moving. The VTOL no longer making any noises.

He put his hands down and they noise resumed and the groups of people caught their breath.

Percy pointed at the group in black, "Who are you?" he asked.

"We are the Knights of Chaos, We serve Lord Chaos and we are taking apart of World War 3 and we want you to help us win." One of the figures said stepping up.

"What about you?" Percy asked turning to the group in white.

"We are the Angels of Order. We serve Lord Order and we are taking apart of World War 3 and we want you to help us as well." A man said stepping up to answer Percy's question.

"What about you?" Percy said turning to the beast that had took him first.

"I am Chop, a demon earthborn of my lord Helix. I am here to retrieve you and hopes of winning the war and taking back Earth." Chop said.

"And who are you?" Percy said. "I am under oath not to tell you anything but if you join me I will be able to tell you everything." The man said.

"So all you want me to join you. What for? I don't owe anything to any of your leaders." Percy said.

"You are right Perseus, but are you willing to let the world be destroyed because you didn't help save the world." Chop said.

"Fine, just give me time to decide I just been released from Tartarus for the past 3 days." Percy said.

Chop turned to him and said, "Perseus its August 21st, 2025. Its been 10 years since you been in Tartarus."

Percy cursed Kronos and he said, "I need a ride to the Upper West Side of Manhattan."

**1 HOUR LATER**

'What happened to my city?" Percy asked noticing the darkness and the amount of grass on the buildings in the city.

"10 years ago after you were sent to Tartarus, Greek monsters had began to appear as the mist began to fail and mortals began to fear them. Two days after, the world fell into a complete darkness. The next day, Russia declared war on America because they thought they caused the darkness. America thought China caused it. China thought Germany did it. Every country in every continent participated in the war. Every country picked a side. However, little did they know the complete darkness wasn't by themselves, but you the greatest demigod to ever live, Perseus Jackson." The man said.

"After you were sent to Tartarus, the minor gods began to rebel to the Olympians that sent you to Tartarus." The man said.

"They are stationed in an abandoned building in Chicago. It's the post office going into downtown if you decide to go." The man said.

"Thank you for your help." Percy asked.

"You're welcome. Percy just know that Chaos, Helix, and Order won't leave you alone until you make a decision. You don't have to join them you can make this a four-sided war because the Primordials, some titans, and all the minor gods are behind you in whatever decision you make. Even you father, uncle, aunt, and cousin are too so make a wise choice." The man said preparing to leave the abandoned street they arrived at in front of the home of Sally Jackson-Blofis.

"Thank you, wait won't it be a five-sided war if I create a group?" Percy asked as the VTOL engine started.

"No, trust me one of the elder primordials will merge with your group soon." The man said.

"Wait, so you did all of this because of what. You aren't apart of Chaos, Order, or Helix's armies."

"I guess you deserve the truth. I am a soldier hired by your father to retrieve you from Tartarus before Chop came and retrieved you first." He said.

"What is your name?" Percy asked.

"Bellerophon, son of Poseidon." Bellerophon said before he disappeared as a splash of water leaving a note that read:

_When you are finished here go to the building in Chicago.  
Take the VTOL to get there. Be careful in the dark  
\- Bellerophon. _

_P.S. If you need help with your army I am an iris message away brother. _

Percy folded the note and walked into the dark building. He walked up the stairs on the third floor into the apartment 3B.

There was no noise except the sound of running water. Percy pulled out Anaklusmos and walked into the apartment. He checked the bedrooms and found no one there. He entered the living room and gasped at the sight of Poseidon hugging on Sally's body weeping.


End file.
